


Fun with Audio - Crack [fanvid]

by Geonn



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fanvids, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-11 10:35:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7887943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geonn/pseuds/Geonn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I wanted to take a little break, have some fun, make a quick video. But I forgot that crack videos are even harder than straightforward ones. But I stuck with it! A couple of these are ones I've been dying to make, but they were too short to put up on their own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fun with Audio - Crack [fanvid]

  
  



End file.
